I'll Be waiting for You
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: AU- Ella, sin darse cuenta lo lastimó, él está resentido. Ella quiere su perdón, él esconde sus sentimientos. Un error que ambos cometen por los problemas familiares de Sana, ¿cómo volverán a forjar ese lazo de amistad como antes? ¿Qué hay de ese sentimiento oculto que escondieron por años? (TWO-SHOT) COMPLETE!
1. What Should I Do?

**Bueno… Primero que nada, las explicaciones estarán en el final, así que lean…**

**Abcdefg… Hablo yo**

"_**Abcdefg…" Recuerdos de palabras fuertes.**_

"_Abcdefg… Flashback_

— "_Abcdefg…" Pensamiento de un personaje"_

— Abcdefg… Habla un personaje

Abcdefg… Narración

"_Abcdefg…" _ Letra de una canción.

Capítulo 1: What Should I Do? (Que debería hacer)

Ya era normal. Los gritos de su hermana mayor, Fuuka y su madre peleándose. La joven de cabello castaño rojizo se revolvió los cabellos, harta de la situación. La mayoría de las veces Fuuka siempre tenía razón en cuanto a las discusiones. Se levantó y al estar en medio camino bajando las escaleras, la voz de su madre la frenó.

— ¡Todo esto es culpa de ese niño Hayama!— Gritó Keiko Kurata, hecha una furia.

Sana aguantó la respiración, para oír más.

— ¡No puedes culpar a un niño por la depresión de Sana, mamá!

— ¡Sé realista! ¡Desde que se enamoró de él, Sana bajó sus calificaciones, siendo que eran las mejores!

— ¡Sabes muy bien que bajó las notas cuando Mariko nació! Como todos le prestaron atención a la recién nacida, no miraron ni siquiera a Sana, quien apenas estaba creciendo. ¡Tenía 10 años, y ahora que tiene 14…! ¿Crees que esto puede repararse fácilmente? Hayama, desde que le prestamos atención a Mariko, fue el único junto con Aya y Tsuyoshi que la apoyaron.

— ¡Ellos son solo una mala influencia!

— Puede que sea así, pero Sana es feliz con ellos.

La joven, oculta, no quiso escuchar más. Volvió a su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama. Comenzó a llorar, algo ya muy común en ella.

— Te equivocas, Fuuka… Yo… Ya no puedo estar con Hayama…— Murmuró en medio del llanto.

"— _Sana, ¿estás bien? Tienes los ojos rojos…— Preguntó el joven con sus característicos ojos similares al dorado, claramente preocupados._

— _Estoy bien. — Apartó la vista de él._

— _Pero…-_

— _¡Te dije que estoy bien! ¿Por qué necesitaría tu ayuda? ¡Dime!— Le interrumpió molesta. El chico se vio dolido por sus palabras y se fue cabizbajo. — "Es lo mejor… Se preocupará más si le cuento…"_

_La joven se dio media vuelta y se fue…"_

— ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?— Murmuró nuevamente con la voz quebrada.

" _Las peleas entre Hayama y Sana comenzaron a ser frecuentes, con insultos y palabras hirientes._

— _¡Ya basta! No sigan peleando. — Interfirió la chica con los ojos llorosos a ver nuevamente a su madre abofetear a su hermana mayor._

— _Sana, estoy bien… Vete…— Dijo con la voz cansada._

— _Pero, hermana…_

— _¡¿Quieres que te castigue, Sana?! ¡No te metas en esto! ¡No es de tu incumbencia!_

_Mariko, ya de 5 años, comenzó a llorar por los gritos. Sana, lo único que pudo hacer fue ir a la habitación de su hermanita y acunarla en sus brazos mientras comenzaba a llorar. La pequeña dejó de llorar y miró a su hermana._

— _Shana-neechan… ¿Por qué lloras?_

_La chica de cabellos castaño rojizo hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sonreír._

— _No es nada, me entró basura en el ojo."_

Sana se fue temprano a la escuela, no quería ver a su madre ni a su hermana. Detestaba cuando discutían por ella. Al llegar, como siempre, el puesto de Hayama estaba vacío.

— Hola, Sana-chan. — Apareció Aya, Hisae y Mami a su lado.

— Buenos días. — Forzó una sonrisa.

— Hola, Sana-chan. — Apareció un castaño con gafas, seguido de un ojiazul. Sana sonrió. — ¿Sucede algo malo?

La chica, en respuesta, agarró a Tsuyoshi, a Aya y a Naozumi, sus confidentes de confianza, al patio.

— Las peleas en casa continúan y continúan… No logro soportarlo. — Bajó la cabeza.

Naozumi solo la abrazó en gesto de apoyo, luego fue abrazada por Aya y Tsuyoshi. La joven sonrió agradecida. Oyeron la campana de la secundaria sonar y se adentraron a su salón. Comenzaron a pasar la lista. Sana estaba sentada con Naozumi y atrás, estaban Tsuyoshi y Aya. Estaban conversando hasta que un nombre de la lista los frenó.

— Hayama Akito.

Un gran e incómodo silencio se hizo presente en el salón. Sana bajó la cabeza, como si fuese condenada de muerte. Oyeron abrir la puerta y allí estaba él, con el uniforme mal arreglado y con una mirada espeluznante.

— Aquí. — Habló antes de dirigirse a su asiento. Le dirigió una corta mirada a cierta castaña rojiza, que miraba el suelo asustada y siguió su camino hacia su asiento de atrás, solo.

Sana ocultaba sus lágrimas. Las palabras que él le había dicho aquella última vez que hablaron, habían sido tan crueles que pareciera que habían quedado marcadas con fuego en su alma. A pesar de que había sido hace ya cuatro meses, seguía dolida.

" _No lo soportaba más. ¡Necesitaba a Hayama! Lo extrañaba, sabía que lo preocuparía, pero eso no importaba, lo quería a su lado, que la abrazara, que le dijese que todo estaría bien._

_Corría desesperadamente por los pasillos. Las clases del taller de karate habían terminado, Hayama pronto saldría. Al divisarlo con la mirada y que estaba solo, aceleró el paso._

— _¡Hayama!— Gritó._

_El aludido, a espaldas de ella, se detuvo. Ella también. Escuchó un bufido de molestia por parte de él. La chica lo miró extrañada por esa acción. Finalmente se volteó y la encaró con una expresión irritada._

— _¿Qué quieres?_

_Sana abrió enormemente los ojos, sorprendida por ese tono de voz. Tan… resentido._

— _P-Pues… yo…_

— _¿Sucedió algo en clases?_

— _N-No… Yo solo quería hablar contigo… ¿Podemos?_

_Un silencio se hizo presente en los pasillos. El chico no cambió de expresión._

— _No quiero. No hay nada de qué hablar._

_Esa respuesta le cayó como un balde de agua fría._

— _¿C-Cómo?... Pero… ¿Qué sucede, Hayama? Somos amigos… ¿no?_

_Hayama soltó una cínica risa, dejando aún más desconcertada a la castaña rojiza._

— _¿Ahora dices que somos amigos, Kurata?_

_La joven tragó duramente saliva._

— _Si de verdad lo fuéramos… No me hubieses insultado, herido ni mucho menos dejado de lado de cómo lo acabas de hacer. Tú, quien creí mi mejor amiga en una tonta discusión, donde yo no quería herirte sino ayudarte, me llamó "demonio"._

_Calcó la última palabra. La chica apretó los puños._

— _Yo…_

— _Yo mismo de di cuenta, así que ahórrate la hipocresía. — La cortó, mirándola con una expresión que Sana nunca creyó que la miraría: odio. — Tú y yo, somos de mundos distintos. Tú tienes a tus amigas superficiales y yo a mi banda…-_

— _¡No las metas a ellas en esto!— Le interrumpió molesta._

— _Aun así, sé que no eres más que una hipócrita. Seré breve: Me REPUGNA tu presencia, tiras mierda por donde se te da la gana, sabes lo mucho que me heriste, ¿no? Pues no caeré por perras como tú, eso se acabó, te agradezco que me hayas abierto los ojos._

_Sin mirar a la joven a los ojos, pasó al lado de ella, chocando bruscamente con su hombro y se fue de allí dejándola sola._

_Sana, lentamente sin reaccionar por sus palabras, se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas._

"_**No eres más que una hipócrita"**_

_¿Será cierto?_

"_**Me REPUGNA tu presencia"**_

_Se miró sus manos con asco._

"_**Sabes lo mucho que me heriste, ¿no?**_

_Se levantó nuevamente sin expresión alguna._

"_**No caeré en perras como tú"**_

_Se encaminó al salón a buscar su mochila, pero se encontró con Tsuyoshi, Aya, Naozumi y la profesora Misako._

— _Sana-chan, ¿qué pasó? Akito-kun vino aquí y se fue sin mirarnos. — El chico con gafas se colocó en frente de ella._

_La joven lo ignoró y tomó su bolso._

— _¿Kurata-san? ¿Qué sucede?_

_La joven miró a su profesora favorita, con su característico peinado extraño y su mascota Maro-chan. Fingió una de las mejores sonrisas._

— _Estoy bien, estoy cansada. — Se rió y se fue a toda velocidad._

_Al salir, fue seguida por sus tres amigos, cuando llegaron a la azotea, donde no había absolutamente nadie, Aya se atrevió a preguntar._

— _¿Qué fue eso, Sana-chan? ¿De verdad estás bien?_

— _¡Claro que sí! ¿Quién necesita a ese lobo solitario?— Se rió a carcajadas._

_Esa sonora carcajada se fue convirtiendo lentamente en un fuerte y doloroso llanto. Aya con los ojos llorosos, se acercó a ella._

— _¿S-Sana-chan?_

— _Hehe… Hehehe…— Seguía tratando se reír mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos._

_Naozumi y Tsuyoshi no sabían que hacer. El ojiazul se acercó rápidamente a ella y le sacudió los hombros._

— _¡Ya basta, Sana-chan! ¡¿Qué te hizo Hayama?!_

"_**Hayama…"**_

_La joven cesó la risa y miró al chico._

"_**Hayama."**_

_Nuevas lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas y soltó un sollozo._

— _¡HAYAMA!— Gritó con la voz quebrada mientras era abrazada por Naozumi. — Oh Dios, ¿qué he hecho? ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Yo no quería… No quería hacerle daño…_

_No merecía nada, ni su lástima, tampoco la de sus amigos. Lo mejor sería desaparecer y ya. Abrió los ojos sorprendida por el pensamiento… ¿Desaparecer?_

_Se zafó del abrazo del ojiazul y miró con rabia el lugar, se acercó al borde, con intención de arrojarse del último piso, Naozumi la agarró desesperadamente._

— _¡Suéltame!_

— _¡¿Qué haces, Sana-chan?! ¡ESTO NO SOLUCIONARÁ NADA!_

— _¡SI LO HARÁ! ¡ÉL ME ODIA! ¡DETESTA MI PRESENCIA!— Forcejeó._

— _¡Tú no eres una cobarde, Sana-chan! ¡No enfrentas las cosas de esta manera!_

_La joven frenó en seco, él tenía razón. Miró el cielo, que comenzaba a anochecer._

— "_¡¿Qué demonios importa eso?!"— _Pensó cuando volvió a forcejear y nuevas lágrimas cayeron.

_Sintió que sus tres amigos la comenzaron a acompañar en el llanto, todos desesperados, pero a ella ya no le importaba nada._

— _¡¿POR QUÉ ME LO QUITASTE?! ¡SI NO QUERÍAS QUE ESTUVIERA CON ÉL…! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME HICISTE ENAMORARME DE ÉL?!— Gritó furiosa al admitirlo por primera vez de forma abierta mirando el cielo._

_Naozumi al escuchar esto, soltó otro sollozo. Él también sentía algo por ella, y sabía que era imposible, pero que ella sufriera por alguien que le había hecho tanto daño, sentía que también era el dolor de él._

— _¡DEVUÉLVEME ATRÁS! ¡QUIERO VOLVER ATRÁS! ¡QUIERO VOLVER A ESA ÉPOCA! ¡QUIERO VOLVER A SER SU MEJOR AMIGA!— Gritó por última vez y se dejó caer de rodillas. Temblaba con violencia. Esas palabras se habían enterrado crudamente en su corazón, que al parecer había dejado de latir. No quería seguir viviendo, después de esas frías y duras palabras…"_

— ¿Estás bien, Sana-chan?— La aludida subió la vista, apartando el recuerdo de su mente y miró a Naozumi.

— Estoy bien…— Murmuró pesadamente. El ojiazul, posó su mano en su hombro y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola protectoramente. La chica sonrió enternecida por su gesto.

" _Hace dos años, cierta niña corría por los pasillos, no quería ver a nadie, pero sintió una mano agarrarla bruscamente de la muñeca._

— _¡Sana! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?_

— _S-Suéltame, Hayama…_

— _¿Fue otra discusión con tu hermana? ¿Fue tu madre?— La chica bajó la vista. — ¡Sana, contéstame!— La sacudió de los hombros._

— _Mamá…— Murmuró y soltó un fuerte sollozo. — Ella no me quiere… Me dijo que solo fastidio en su vida… Si tan solo no hubiese nacido yo… No sé qué hacer… Aquí, en la escuela soy tan feliz… Estoy con ustedes… Que han estado siempre ahí para mí, pero cuando… Estoy en casa… ¡Me siento tan sola!— Gritó con la voz quebrada._

_Hayama la envolvió en un cálido abrazo, mientras que la chica le correspondía desesperadamente, buscando ser protegida._

— _No creo que tu madre lo haya dicho con intención… Quizá fue algo sin pensar… Además… Nunca vuelvas a decir que estás sola, Sana. — La joven cesó el llanto, sin mirarle. — No lo estás… Estás conmigo, ¿no lo ves? Yo… ¡Detesto verte así!— La estrechó con fuerza. — Tienes un corazón puro, eres la persona más bella que he conocido en mi vida… ¡Deja de llorar!_

_Sana estaba en shock por sus palabras, habían sonado demasiado sugerentes, pero ella las tomó por amistad, no quería hacerse ilusiones de su mejor amigo, él era así con ella. Sus palabras sonaron tan desesperadas y cálidas… Que todo el dolor había desaparecido…"_

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en ese momento. Pudiera haber aceptado el final de su amistad de no ser por las palabras tan contrarias con el paso de los años.

"_**Nunca vuelvas a decir que estás sola, Sana"**_

"_**No eres más que una hipócrita"**_

"_**Tienes un corazón puro"**_

"_**Tú y yo, somos de mundos distintos"**_

"_**Eres la persona más bella que he conocido en mi vida…"**_

"_**Me REPUGNA tu presencia, tiras mierda por donde se te da la gana"**_

Soltó un suspiro de angustia y Naozumi la estrechó con más fuerza. Había rumores de ambos, que ella había "cambiado" a Hayama por Naozumi, pero no era así. El ojiazul había sido quien más la había ayudado a soportar su dolor, la consolaba, la abrazaba, le decía cosas que ayudaban su autoestima, pero no lo suficiente.

La joven, estaba en un cuadro depresivo, shockeada por las palabras, así que todo estaba hecho pedazos en su mente. Por más que trató fingir, incluso los profesores se preocupaban o lloraban por ella, ya que había bajado rotundamente las calificaciones y pocas veces sonreía con sinceridad.

Cierta mañana, Sana bajaba las escaleras para ir a clases, pero escuchó un estruendo de la habitación de Fuuka.

— ¿Hermana?— Bajó a toda velocidad.

Al abrir la puerta, el shock la invadió. Su madre, Kurata Keiko, agarraba rudamente a su hermana del cuello de la camisa.

— ¿…Mamá?

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Vete!— Logró decir su hermana mayor, llorando y que la sangre de su labio no dejaba de salir.

—… ¡N-No!— Se acercó desesperadamente y agarró a su hermana para alejarla de esa mujer, no sin antes ser jalada del cabello por ella y sentir un golpe en su rostro.

Ignoró la sangre, agarró a su hermana, que por suerte tenía el uniforme puesto y la mochila en la otra mano y salieron corriendo. Ambas temblaron por el frío de afuera, habían olvidado sus abrigos. Fuuka se liberó del agarre de su hermana menor y la miró con lágrimas en sus orbes.

— ¡Eres una tonta! ¡Te golpeó porque quisiste ayudarme!

— ¡¿Qué me dices de ti?!— Le gritó molesta viendo a su hermana mayor sangrando de su labio y de la nariz. Ahogó el llanto, no quería mostrarse débil.

Pronto, comenzaron a caminar en silencio a la escuela, Sana le tendió un pañuelo a Fuuka, quien lo aceptó, pero no abrió la boca.

Ambas se despidieron. Los salones de ambas estaban en diferentes pisos. Sana subió lentamente las escaleras, cuando estaba a punto de llegar, chocó con cierto individuo, un poco mayor de estatura que ella. Sana iba a caer, pero el chico la agarró firmemente de los brazos.

Sus miradas se encontraron, después de tanto tiempo. La joven sintió unos enormes deseos de llorar, de nuevo esos ojos, que la habían enamorado y partido el corazón. Ambos despedían sorpresa en sus orbes. Hayama, estaba sorprendido y enfadado al ver el rostro de su ex mejor amiga sucio y su labio sangraba. En cambio, Sana estaba asustada, nuevamente esas palabras se colaron en su mente, resonando con fiereza y crueldad.

Se separó de él, empujándolo con fuerza. Salió corriendo al patio trasero. Su corazón aceleró con más fuerza al oír que la comenzó a perseguir. ¿Por qué? ¡Él la odiaba! Incluso él mismo se preguntó por qué demonios la seguía, pero estaba desconcertado por la sangre de su rostro. La chica seguía corriendo.

"_¿Crees que soy capaz… de estar bien sin ti?_

_¿Acaso tú estás bien sin mí?"_

¿Por qué de repente esa canción vino a su cabeza? Simple, lo recordaba a él. Era exactamente como ella se sentía.

"_El mundo sin ti es difícil_

_Que incluso me culpo a mí misma…_

_Por respirar tu mismo aire…"_

Una mano la agarró de la cintura y la escondió de Hayama. Iba a protestar, pero cayó el ver que era Naozumi quien la había agarrado.

— Naozumi-kun…

— Vi que Hayama te estaba siguiendo, tomé un atajo y…— Se detuvo al ver el rostro de la joven. — ¿Sana…chan? ¿P-Por qué sangras?— A la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas nuevamente y comenzó a llorar.

— Yo… ¿Qué debería hacer?

"_¿Qué debería hacer? Incluso ahora…_

_Vivo cada día dolorosamente por tus palabras… Dime…"_

Hayama frenó en seco su corrida al oír los sollozos de Sana al otro lado del pasillo. Lloraba desesperada. Silenciosamente, fijó su vista para ver a la joven, abrazada por su enemigo.

"_Mírame…_

_Dime si lo que hago está mal_

_¿Vives cada día dolorosamente como yo?_

_Dímelo…"_

Naozumi notó la mirada de Hayama posada en ambos. El ojiazul le lanzó una mirada fría, resentido con él por lo que le había hecho a Sana. Hayama le devolvió la mirada, mucho más molesto.

— Naozumi-kun… Cada día… Es horrible sin él… Lo perdí… Perdí a Hayama…

El aludido abrió los ojos sorpresivamente por la confesión que logró oír. Naozumi la estrecho con más fuerza para que no se alejara de él y que no notara la presencia de cierto ojidorado a sus espaldas.

— Te equivocas, Sana-chan…— Miró con frialdad a Hayama. — Fue Hayama-kun quien te perdió… Y lo peor es que… Por más doloroso que suene, él no logrará recuperarte.

Sana lloró con más fuerza, ¿será verdad?

Hayama apretó los puños, dolido por las palabras del chico. Se mordió el labio y se fue de allí a paso lento, las clases habían comenzado hace más de diez minutos, pero ¿qué importaba eso?

Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, que permitió caer. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, furioso con Kamura y con él mismo. Había dudado de ella.

"_¿Llegamos demasiado tarde?_

_Nuestra oportunidad, ¿murió?_

_Yo sigo pensando en ti, pero…_

_Tú no lo sabes…"_

— Soy un demonio…— Murmuró dolido mirándose al espejo, no paraban de salir lágrimas de sus orbes. — ¿Qué he hecho?

Bajó la cabeza mirando el suelo… Ambos lloraban a distancia, por el otro…

_Continuará…_

**Ok… Quiero que sepan que esto es muy similar a algo que me pasó a mí con mi mejor amigo… Jeje… Okay estoy segura que pensarán "Está mintiendo", pero no es mentira, en este Two-shot, lo narraré al estilo Kodocha y con un poco más de violencia, pero sinceramente, escribir eso de mi hermana me desahogó de verdad… Me demoraré en continuar, perdón… Reviews…**


	2. I'll Be Waiting for You

Capítulo 2: I'll be waiting for You (Estaré esperando por ti)

El resto del día, Naozumi no se alejó de Sana hasta finalizar las clases. Lo extraño, fue que la joven había visto a Hayama, de eso estaba segura, pero no se presentó a clases, ni mucho menos lo vieron en el patio. ¿Qué había pasado?

— ¿Sana-chan?

— ¿Eh? Lo siento, estoy un poco distraída, gracias por apoyarme, Nao… Eres un maravilloso amigo. — Acarició su mejilla con afecto.

Los días comenzaron a pasar con gran velocidad, la herida de Sana había sanado, mientras que Hayama había desaparecido de la escuela.

— ¿Tsuyoshi-kun? ¿No has sabido nada de él?

— Ayer me dijo que su hermana estaba intoxicada, así que ha estado cuidando de ella, mientras que su padre está de viaje.

— Ya veo…

Sana se preocupó al oír aquello, debería ser grave, ya que Natsumi nunca fue alguien débil de salud.

— Disculpe por interrumpir, Sensei. — Apareció el subdirector. — Alumnos, recuerden que la próxima semana habrá una jornada de orientación.

— ¿Jornada de orientación? ¿Qué es eso?— Preguntó Mami, ya que era nueva en la secundaria.

— Todos los cursos van de paseo a una escuela prodigiosa, llena de religiones extrañas y eso…— Sana se rió. — Allí, hablamos de un tema en especial que toca cada año. La mayoría uno aprovecha para reconciliarse con gente o conocerla más…— Se frenó a si misma al oírse decir eso. _Reconciliarse._

Se levantó de su puesto y se encerró en el baño.

— "_Es tu oportunidad, Sana… Para aclararle todo, aunque sea para que volvamos a ser compañeros de clase, aunque sea eso… un simple Buenos Días, será más que suficiente…"_— Ni ella comprendía por qué su corazón latía con tanta velocidad.

Su fin de semana llegó demasiado lento para ella. Era domingo, y tenía que estudiar. Sus notas seguían horribles, y tenía que mejorarla de cualquier manera.

— ¿Sana?— Escuchó la voz de su madre detrás de la puerta.

La joven dejó de escribir. Su madre finalmente le dirigía la palabra, después de aquel "incidente", ninguna de las tres se volvió a hablar.

—… ¿Qué pasa, mamá?— Habló lo más bajo posible, pero ella logró oírle.

— Necesito hablar con ustedes… Con Fuuka y… Contigo.

La joven, se acomodó su suéter verde y abrió la puerta. La mujer sonrió con tristeza, viendo la expresión un poco desconfiada de su hija. Después de llamar a Fuuka, las hermanas se sentaron en un sofá, mientras que la madre en el otro, en frente de ellas.

— ¿Qué quieres, Keiko?— Preguntó la mayor con los ojos entrecerrados. Sana la miró. Estaba resentida, era más que obvio. Cuando la llamaba por su nombre, significaba algo desagradable.

— Niñas… Yo… Quiero disculparme.

Ninguna de las dos se esperaba tal cosa. Esperaban un regaño más por las notas bajas como de costumbre, pero eso las había tomado de sorpresa. ¿Qué significaba esto?

— ¿Mamá?— Murmuró la menor.

— Perdónenme…— Comenzó a llorar. — Pero desde que tu padre murió, y que ustedes siempre estén en la escuela para decidir su futuro… ¿Qué haré yo cuando esté sola? Luego Mariko ingresará a la primaria… Quería tenerlas conmigo como familia, pero lo único que hice fue maltratarlas y hacerles daño…— Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Fuuka iba a replicar, pero Sana posó rápidamente una mano en su hombro, impidiéndole aquello.

Esas eran sus diferencias, Fuuka, la hermana mayor, siempre tan audaz e inteligente, buena artista, pero a la vez de un corazón lleno de experiencias, desde niña había escuchado las peleas de sus padres porque su padre le era infiel a su madre, cosa que al principio no entendía, pero al comprenderlo en carne propia con su novio, no fue nada agradable.

En cambio, Sana, la hermana de en medio, es mucho más inteligente que Fuuka, pero bastante ignorante a los temas profundos, a pesar de pasar por mucho dolor, en la soledad, siempre prefirió preocuparse por los demás, escogiendo la salud de los demás sobre la suya, derramando sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Tenía un gran corazón, era capaz de perdonar por más dolor que le hubiesen hecho.

— Mis niñas… Por favor perdónenme…

Ambas comenzaron a llorar, finalmente se arrojaron a los brazos de su madre, llorando de alivio, felicidad y a la vez tristeza. ¿Acaso toda esa tensión familiar había desaparecido? Pero se sentía bien, cálido…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se miró al espejo, como iban a una jornada, podían ir sin uniforme. Se colocó unos pantalones de buzo gris, una blusa blanca con un diseño de flores y un abrigo negro. Nunca fue afeminada, o quizás lo era, pero a "su gusto". Se colocó unas zapatillas negras y se fue a la escuela con su hermana.

— Nos vemos, Sana.

La menor sonrió en respuesta y llegó al salón.

— ¡Sana-chan! Buenos días. — Aparecieron sus amigos a rodearla. Ya era una costumbre, para ver cómo se encontraba día a día.

— Buenos días, chicos. — Sonrió con sinceridad.

Aya, Tsuyoshi y Naozumi notaron esto, agarraron a la joven y llevaron a la puerta del salón, ya que allí no había nadie.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sana-chan? ¿Y ese repentino cambio de humor?

— Yo…— Ensanchó su sonrisa. — Arreglé las cosas con Fuuka y con mamá… Volvimos a ser una familia unida.

Sus tres amigos soltaron un chillido de alegría y la abrazaron, aliviados de que una de las incontables heridas de su amiga se había curado por completo.

— Hey, ¿me dejan pasar?— Escucharon una voz a sus espaldas, _muy_ familiar.

Sana se volteó a verlo y allí estaba. Después de dos semanas, él había aparecido. El ambiente, que hasta ese momento era agradable, se hizo horriblemente tenso. Ambos no quitaban la vista del otro, ya que ninguno expresaba algo en especial. Ya no había miedo, ni resentimiento. Absolutamente nada. Hayama llevaba unos jeans negros, una camisa roja y una chaqueta negra. Traía una guitarra en su hombro. Hace un par de años el chico, además de practicar karate, también sabía tocar la guitarra, hasta que hizo una banda con otros más de la clase. Sana reaccionó y bajó su vista mirando el suelo, asustada. Se apartó de la entrada, permitiéndole pasar al salón. Hayama la seguía mirando, esperando a que dijera algo, pero finalmente se rindió y entró al salón, dejando a los cuatro chicos pasmados.

— Sana-chan… ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. — Se rió nerviosa. — No miento, enserio, pero no puedo evitar aun sentir miedo. — Admitió.

Finalmente, llegaron los buses para transportar a los alumnos. Aya y Tsuyoshi se sentaron juntos, mientras que Sana se sentó con Naozumi atrás de ellos, pero para desgracia de la joven castaña rojiza, Hayama se había sentado con uno de sus amigos a su lado. Se colocó los auriculares de su reproductor de música y cerró los ojos, tratando de fingir que quería dormir.

"_La blanquecina luz…_

… _Mi rostro ilumina…_

_Mis lágrimas caen…_

_En esta brisa azul…"_

Inconscientemente, se apoyó en el hombro de Naozumi, que se sonrojó por el acto de su amiga. Notó la asesina mirada de Hayama posada sobre ellos, pero el ojiazul, en vez de estar intimidado, apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de la joven, sacando al chico más allá de su cabal.

— "_El príncipe está enojado… Y es muy divertido". _— Pensó al tratar de no soltar una carcajada.

Sana ignoraba la situación, aunque no estaba dormida del todo, solo se concentraba en la letra.

"_¿Escuchas, mi amor?_

_Estoy rogándote…_

_Vivo… Solo para ti…"_

Estuvo un buen rato así, hasta que Naozumi la llamó para avisarle que ya habían llegado. El lugar era sensacional, era una escuela prodigiosa que siempre salía en televisión, el paisaje era hermoso, con mucha vegetación.

Entraron a un salón especial y se sentaron con su profesora a cargo, Misako.

— Bueno, primero que nada, alumnos. Espero que les guste estar aquí. La primera actividad que van hacer es juntarse de a grupos. Solo de cinco integrantes.

La clase obedeció sin protestar.

— Muy bien, lo que harán, es que cada uno debe escribir cosas que les gusta de sus compañeros de grupo. Y si quieren, a otros fuera del grupo.

Todos asintieron y obedecieron. Sana ya tenía todo listo para Naozumi, Tsuyoshi, Aya y Mami, pero una idea se cruzó en su mente que le costaba decidir qué hacer.

Ambos jóvenes, una de ojos avellana, y el otro sus ojos dorados, estaban indecisos, inquietos de entregarse esos malditos pedazos de papel o no. Sin que ambos quisieran, sus miradas chocaron y la apartaron rápidamente. Sana volvió a mirarlo de reojo.

"_Puedo adorar…_

_Tu rostro por siempre…_

_Tu dulce sonreír…_

_Embriaga a mi ser…"_

Sana recibió sus papeles de parte de sus amigos.

"_¡Sana-chan! Eres una gran chica, de buenos sentimientos y muy activa. No dejes que las personas que no valen la pena te arruinen y sigue adelante con nosotros._

_Mami"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

" _Sana-chan… Nos conocemos desde sexto grado y debo decir que no me arrepiento, gracias a ti, experimenté muchas cosas que jamás me arrepentiré por ellas. Eres una persona dulce, comprensiva y cariñosa. ¿Qué más decir? Simplemente te quiero mucho._

_Tsuyoshi"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

" _Debo decir que no hay nada que me disguste de ti, me encantas. Eres una hermosa persona, tanto por dentro, como por fuera. Me gustas toda tu, Sana. Simplemente con tu presencia me haces el chico más feliz del mundo…_

_K. Naozumi_

_PD: Es una pena que Hayama te haya perdido"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

" _Sé en lo que has estado pensando últimamente, Kurata Sana. Somos mejores amigas y no puedes negármelo. Primero que nada, eres la chica más genial que he conocido, fuerte, bonita, sincera, no te importa lo que la gente piense de ti, que eres una delincuente o no, para mi eres mi mejor amiga desde siempre. Te conozco desde hace mucho. Y sé muy bien por qué has estado tan pensativa, en el trayecto del bus. Yo te entiendo, y si de verdad quieres recuperarlo… Ya sabes a quién me refiero, vuelve a ser la Sana valiente que conozco, porque le que veo ahora no se parece mucho… ¡Se fuerte!_

_Sugita Aya"_

El último papel lo leyó una y otra vez. Aya tenía razón, se había vuelto una cobarde. Muchos le habían dicho que por eso Hayama se había alejado de ella. Era muy posible, a nadie le gustaba una chica cobarde y malhumorada.

Llegó la hora de descanso y fueron a jugar al patio. Sana observaba desde lejos a su ex mejor amigo, tocando la guitarra, una melodía bastante triste. Lo vio detenerse y en sus manos había un trozo de papel. Lo vio tirarlo a la basura, con una expresión dolida y molesta. Se preguntó por qué, pero prefirió seguir viéndolo de lejos, tocando el instrumento.

"_¿Acaso esto es amor?_

_Pues te veo por doquier…_

_Aún… Si cierro mis ojos…"_

El resto de la clase de orientación, hablaron sobre el maltrato sicológico, haciendo llorar a muchos de la clase, ya que revelaron unos secretos sobre los insultos y golpes. Sana también comenzó a llorar, pero Misako Sensei no quiso preguntarle, aunque la niña no lo supiese, estaba al tanto de la situación de ella y de Hayama. Este último solo escuchaba los llantos, no miraba a ningún lado en especial, evitando ver las lágrimas de su antigua mejor amiga. Esta lloraba sin control, recordando las crueles palabras que él mismo le había dicho, no hizo anda por evitar que Naozumi la abrazara por atrás y que le susurrara palabras dulces a su oído, pero eso solo hacía que la chica se sintiera peor…

"_Estaré esperando por ti…_

_Por siempre te esperaré…_

_Ya no quiero llorar…_

_Ni sentir más dolor…_

_Hazme saber…_

_Si este amor mentira es…_

_Porque incluso si lo es…_

_Solo a ti yo te amaré"_

El trayecto del camino de vuelta a la escuela, para que volvieran a casa, fue bastante largo. En ese período de tiempo, Hayama había apartado rotundamente la vista de Sana, mientras que esta tomaba un poco de agua de su botella o se cubría su rostro con un pañuelo húmedo para aliviar lo irritados que estaban sus ojos de tanto llorar. Esta vez, se había sentado con Aya, se sentía un poco avergonzada estar con Naozumi cuando le había escrito algo así de sugerente a ella. Por un momento creyó que el ojiazul se estaba aprovechando de la situación, pero lo dudaba. Él no sería capaz.

Los buses se detuvieron en frente de la secundaria.

— ¡Hey, Sana!— Se volteó a ver a su hermana mayor. — Vámonos juntas.

La chica iba a acceder, pero vio a cierto chico pasar a espaldas de Fuuka, mirándola por un segundo, luego apartó la vista de ella y seguió su camino hacia el salón. Era lo que todos hacían, después de la jornada, todo el curso o la mayoría, se reunía para hablar o conversar antes de irse. Apretó los puños.

— Lo siento, Fuuka… Pero tengo que hacer algo primero… Y al parecer me demoraré mucho.

Su hermana la vio un poco confundida, pero al ver el brillo, lleno de determinación de su hermanita, sonrió.

— Cuánto tiempo sin verte. — Sana parpadeó confundida.

— Esa es la Sana que conozco. La valiente. Por fin haz… regresado.

La joven sonrió y salió corriendo al salón.

"_Mientras camino…_

_Entre tus recuerdos_

_Siento lágrimas_

_Mojar mi corazón_

_¿Qué podría hacer?_

_Sigo rogándote_

_Siempre…_

_E incluso en mis sueños…"_

Entró al salón y todos comenzaron a despedirse, se despidió de sus amigos, no logró ver a Naozumi en ningún lado, pero no le tomó importancia. El salón estaba vacío. ¿Dónde estaba Hayama?

— Fue a dejar su guitarra a recepción, ya que mañana la necesita llevar a un concierto. — Escuchó la voz de Naozumi a sus espaldas. La joven se volteó sorprendida. — Supongo que… No puedo competir con Hayama. Él es demasiado…-

Fue cortado por el abrazo de Sana.

— Gracias, Nao… De verdad te lo agradezco. Y perdóname…— Murmuró al soltarlo y salir corriendo.

"_Estaré esperando por ti…_

_Por siempre te esperaré…_

_Ya no quiero llorar…_

_Ni sentir más dolor…_

_Hazme saber…_

_Si este amor mentira es…_

_Porque incluso si lo es…_

_Solo a ti yo te amaré"_

Se tomó un atajo para llegar primero a la salida de la escuela. Corrió a toda velocidad a lo que daban sus piernas, sintió su tobillo doler, pero eso no importaba. Kurata Sana, la verdadera joven que se había enamorado de Hayama había vuelto. A aclarar y afrontar las cosas.

Lo localizó a punto de irse.

— ¡HAYAMA!

Sus pasos se detuvieron. Conocía esa voz. Demasiado bien para su gusto. Tragó saliva duramente y se volteó a ver a una joven respirando con dificultad y que un poco más atrás de ella, se le había caído el abrigo.

—… ¿Podemos hablar?

"_A los ojos mírame…_

_Como a una estrella fugaz…"_

Su corazón estaba a punto de explotar. La expresión de Hayama ya no estaba llena de odio y furia como la última vez. Esta vez se veía sorprendido, nervioso y… ¿asustado? ¿Por qué? ¡Ella debería ser la asustada! Ella fue quien le hizo daño… A pesar de estar a unos metros de distancia, seguían frente a frente.

—… Claro.

Su voz fue tan poco audible que Sana creyó soñar la respuesta, pero al ver la mirada del chico un poco insistente, decidió hablar.

— Yo…— ¿Por qué justo en ese momento sintió sus ojos llenarse nuevamente de lágrimas y su nudo en la garganta volver a desatarse? Pero no, no lloraría… O al menos trataría de no hacerlo. — Hayama, yo… Yo…— Una primera lágrima escapó de sus ojos. Estaba muy asustada, miedo de sus frías palabras, de esa mirada, todo de él. —… P-Perdóname…— Soltó un sollozo.

Hayama parpadeó confundido y a la vez sorprendido por lo dicho. Pero… ¡Él debería ser quien debería disculparse!

— K-Kurata…-

— ¡Déjame terminar!— Suplicó con la voz quebrada. Respiraba dificultosamente para calmar las ganas de llorar, pero le era imposible. — Yo… Lo lamento… Nunca deseé que esto pasara, solo no quería que te preocuparas por mí, por mi familia… Siempre te molestaba la mayoría de las noches cuando te llamaba por teléfono, buscando consuelo. Siento que todo este tiempo nunca pude ayudarte, y quizá… Si no estuvieras pendiente de mis problemas, tú te sentirías mejor, me preocupé por las veces que te dormías en clases, siendo que la noche anterior venías a mi casa a escondidas para consolarme… Pero… Cuando me di cuenta que actuar de esa manera contigo… Y que además esa fría máscara no soy yo… Simplemente, ¡me sentí una basura! ¡Una persona sucia de sentimientos! Te lastimé como no tengo idea, nunca podré saber cuánto te hería, pero sé lo mucho que tuve que pagar por ti… Lo sé muy bien… Desde que me abriste los ojos y me hiciste ver en lo que me había convertido, me odié, me odié como nunca había odiado. Yo...— Soltó otro sollozo, ¿qué importaba ya? Las lágrimas no se detenían. — Traté de conformarme con que tu fueses feliz, pero en vez de eso… Volviste a ser ese chico cruel como la primera vez que te vi… No deseé eso para ti…— Cerró los ojos apretando los puños. — Por más… ¡Por más que traté de borrarte de mi corazón no puedo! Por más que traté de no amarte… ¡NO PUEDO!

Esas últimas oraciones le cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Ella… Había dicho que… No estaba soñando, de eso estaba seguro. De verdad ella lo… ¡Lo amaba!

—… Tú…

— Lo lamento… ¡Perdóname!— Lloró libremente soltando todo lo que sentía. — Prefiero… Mil veces retorcerme en el suelo de dolor que esa fría mirada en mi…— Llevó su mano a su cuello, mostrando su cadena colgando de allí un dije que él le había regalado, lo apretó contra su pecho soltando otro quejido de dolor, mirando el suelo. — _"¿Qué esperabas, Sana? Él no te perdonará… Después de lo que hiciste… No hay remedio. Por lo menos sabe que fuiste la única que lo amó de verdad…"_— Cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio.

Escuchó sus pasos acercarse con velocidad. Subió la vista rápidamente, pensando lo peor, pero en vez de recibir un regaño o un golpe, fue envuelta desesperadamente en un cálido abrazo. La estrechó con fuerza, sin intención de soltarla. Sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar con ella, pero no, tenía que ser fuerte.

— Tú… ¡Siempre tan imprudente!

"_Déjame… Soñar…_

_Que es mío tu corazón…"_

Se sintió confundida. ¿Por qué la había abrazado? Aún no le correspondía, estaba demasiado asustada para mover un músculo.

— Te escuché, ahora quiero que me escuches a mí. ¡Nunca te odiaría, Sana!— La apretó con más fuerza. — Luego de la última vez que hablamos, creí que me había excedido con mis palabras, ya que me enteré... ¡Me enteré que quisiste suicidarte, pedazo de imbécil! ¡¿Sabes cómo me sentí?! ¡Si Kamura no te hubiese detenido… Estaría muerto contigo en este momento! Nunca se te quitó lo tonta que eres, pero nunca creí que fueras capaz de algo así… Luego tus notas comenzaron a descender más de la cuenta, escuchaba a los profesores hablar de ti, luego que encontraban cicatrices en tus brazos… Cuando quise hablar finalmente contigo, te vi allí, cuando chocaste conmigo, ¿lo recuerdas? Vi tu rostro lleno de lágrimas, sucio y… ¡Estabas sangrando! Tsuyoshi me contó que tu madre te había golpeado, pero no me atreví a acercarme por el imbécil de Kamura. ¡Ese maldito bastardo diciéndote que te había perdido!

—… ¿Estuviste ahí?— Murmuró más para ella que para él.

— Lo peor es que le creí, ¡creí que te había hecho tanto daño que ni tenía derecho de hablarte ni verte nunca más! Pero luego de oírte, diciendo que lo sientes… ¡No entiendo por qué mierda te disculpas! Yo… ¡Yo debería hacerlo! Así como ti me pediste perdón, yo te pido que me perdones… Sana, perdóname… Y tú, estúpida, imbécil, cabeza hueca, tonta… Pero eres la tonta que amo…

Finalmente reaccionó. Escuchar sus últimas palabras la habían hecho reaccionar de su trance. Sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas y le correspondió su abrazó, comenzando a llorar de alivio. Mojó su camisa, pero eso a él no le importó. Solo la siguió abrazando protectoramente.

"_Estaré esperando por ti…_

_Por siempre te esperaré…_

_Ya no quiero llorar…_

_Ni sentir más dolor…_

_Hazme saber…_

_Si este amor mentira es…_

_Porque incluso si lo es…_

_Solo a ti yo te amaré"_

— "_El comienzo de la primavera, aunque me haga resfriarme y estar de mal humor… Me hizo feliz este año… Me hizo… Muy feliz…"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era de noche, y cierta castaña rojiza paseaba de un lado a otro detrás del escenario.

¡No podía creer que había aceptado!

— Muy bien, Kurata. Espero que no te de ningún pánico escénico hacer esto. — Gomi le dio unas suaves palmadas en el hombro.

Estaba rodeada de tres chicos, Gomi, Rei (un nuevo estudiante) y de Hayama. Ellos eran la nueva banda del año. ¡¿Cómo había sido capaz de aceptar?!

"— _¿Cantar? ¿Y yo por qué? ¿Por qué me eligieron para cantarle a los chicos que se gradúan este año?— Preguntó confundida. Nadie en el salón la había escuchado cantar a excepción de…— Un momento. ¿Quién les dijo que yo canto?_

— _Hayama-san es parte de la banda y nos dijo que tú cantabas muy bien. Nos sugirió consultarte._

—… _Uh… Pues…— Fijó su vista en el ojidorado, mirándola insistente. Sintió sus mejillas arder. —No lo sé. Déjenme pensarlo, ¿sí?_

_En la hora de almuerzo, la joven se dirigía a almorzar con sus amigas, hasta que sintió una mano en su espalda. Soltó un chillido de sorpresa y se volteó._

— _¡No me asustes, Hayama!— El aludido solo se encogió de hombros._

— _Vamos, Kurata… Acepta cantar con nosotros._

— _¿Ustedes? Ustedes tocan, no cantan. — Infló sus mejillas._

— _Es lo mismo que dije yo. — Se encogió de hombros nuevamente._

— _Además, deja de llamarme por mi apellido, me molesta._

— _Muy bien. — Se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro. La chica retrocedió, pero chocó con la pared. Detestaba cuando se mostraba tan serio. — Si aceptas, volveré a llamarte por tu nombre como antes. Y si no… Bueno, supongo que no habrá cambios, Kurata._

— _¡Bien! Deja de molestar, pero si me equivoco será tu culpa._

— _No te equivocarás._

— _¿Y cómo lo sabes?_

— _Porque estás conmigo."_

Se mordió el labio, estaba nerviosa. Se sentó detrás del escenario, escuchando las palabras del director. ¿Y si no lograba hacerlo? ¿Y si sus cuerdas vocales le fallaban? Se había quedado sola ya que los demás fueron a revisar los instrumentos. Cerró los ojos y escondió su cabeza en sus rodillas, rodeándola con sus brazos.

— Estar sola debe ser aburrido. — Escuchó una voz en la oscuridad. Le chica dio un respingo.

— ¿Hayama?

No escuchó respuesta. Soltó un bufido de molesta. Inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia arriba, hasta que de la oscuridad salió su mejor amigo y se inclinó hacia ella, estando sus rostros a milímetros de distancia. La joven lo miró sorprendido, mirando su pacífica y seria expresión.

— De verdad, eres un idiota atrevido. — Trató de apartarse, pero una mano la agarró por la mejilla y la obligó volver a verlo a los ojos. Al dejar de ejercer fuerza, comenzó a acariciar su mejilla.

— No quiero errores esta noche. Sé que podrás hacerlo. Confío en ti…

Sana se levantó rápidamente, sobresaltando al chico, luego fue envuelto en un abrazo por parte de la castaña.

— Yo también confío en ti.

Se separaron al oír a sus amigos llamarlos con insistencia, ya que pronto los llamarían. Sana iba a adelantarse, pero antes de ir, fue agarrada desprevenidamente de la cintura y sus labios fueron capturados por los de su mejor amigos. Fue un simple roce. Se separó de ella y la miró.

— Creo que muchas cosas pasarán esta noche, además de ser los mejores. — Sonrió.

No pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Había extrañado tanto verlo sonreír… Lo tomó de la mano y se dirigieron al escenario.

_Fin~_

**Qué final más miserable TT—TT Bueno pero en verdad es algo que me pasó, muy similar a este two shot, excepto por el romance, él me quería solo como amiga jeje… A quién engaño ,este es distinto porque Sana y Hayama se correspondían, en cambio yo soy una no correspondida ja… ja… ja… Reviews… Es el final…**


End file.
